


A Change of Venue

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Fic, Crossover, Friendship, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Part of the Destiny series wherein Daniel finds the Hawkman helmet is stalking him.  Now, another helmet appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Future fic where Daniel is asst to some crazy old General in Washington DC.

General Jack O’Neill was sitting in a too neat office at a remarkably clean desk and a surprising quiet phone. As the head of Home World Security, he was more used to red lights flashing, bells ringing and medical gurneys rolling. The quiet was welcome but a little boring.

But since nature abhors a vacuum his phone rang. The black one, not the red one. He picked it up. “Yes, Sybil. What’s up?”

“General O’Neill, Gen Landry is on the line for you.”

“Thanks, patch him through,” he smiled. “Have a coffee on me.”

“I’ll put it on your tab Sir.”

“You have a tab?”

“With Doctor Jackson.” She replied teasingly.

“Oh, that expensive one? Enjoy.” He smiled as he hit the secure line button on his phone. “Hank. What’s going on?”

“Usual things. Aliens, Wormholes, Ori, and Atlantis in San Francisco Harbor.”

“Yeah, we’re planning on moving that to the Hawaiian Island chain next week.”

“Not back to Pegasus?” Landry commented. “Sheppard isn’t going to like that. He’s getting ancy.”

“So is Daniel. But the IOA is trying to keep it here on Earth.”

“Well, it would be nice.”

“Hank, is this about Atlantis…or are you up to something?”

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone. “I need to borrow Doctor Jackson for a little while.”

“Why?’ Jack asked curiously. “Do you need a translation?”

“Yeah, we found an artifact and no one can read it. One of the linguists suggested that he could figure it out.”

“I’ll ask him.” 

“You ask him?”

“Telling Daniel has never worked well for me.” Jack admitted. “Not that asking has done much better.”

Hank chuckled. “I wasn’t really successful in that either. So I left it up to SG1.”

“Did that work?”

“No, he ran circles around everyone but Vala and I think the two of them were in cahoots.”

Jack looked up from his desk to the opening door. “Cahoots did you say? Cahoots indeed.” He waved the aforementioned Daniel into the chair across from his desk. “Hank says Hi.”

“I was not in cahoots with anyone, except maybe you. Definitely not Vala.” The subject of the conversation put a fresh cup of coffee on the Jack’s desk then made himself comfortable. “What does General Landry want?”

“A translation job.” He put his attention back to the phone. “Translating what?”

“Mr. Nyan thinks its ancient Egyptian or maybe Abydonian if there’s a difference.”

Jack turned the phone on speaker. Daniel pulled up closer. “There are a few minor differences but they are primarily the same language. What is the inscription on?”

“Well, uh…” there was a definite hesitation in Landry’s voice. “It’s a winged helmet that apparently appeared on someone’s desk here in the mountain.”

“Wait a moment,” Jack interrupted. “A winged helmet? Is it a gold colored, unidentified metal helmet with wings and little eye lid thingies?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“Whose desk was it on?” Daniel asked thoughtfully.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, how do you know about the Helmet?” Landry was obviously frustrated with their questions.

“We’ve had our own experiences with it here. It seems to be attracted to Daniel.” Jack answered him thoughtfully.

“Was it on Cam’s desk?” Daniel asked.

“No.”

“Sam’s?”

“No.”

“Vala’s?” Jack asked.

“Vala doesn’t have an office, at least she didn’t.” Daniel gave him a look.

“No, no and no.” Landry interrupted. “It was on Carolyn’s. There…are you happy now?”

“No, not possible.” Daniel shook his head. “She’s too small and delicately built. She couldn’t support the helmet or the wings.”

“Wings? What are you talking about?”

“Hank, can you fax me a picture of this thing?” Jack asked.

“Sure, hold on.” The heard the shuffling of papers then the ding of the fax machine in O’Neill’s office went off. A picture came from the machine into the tray.

Daniel picked it up. “Jack, this isn’t the same helmet.” He put down in front of his friend. The picture showed a flatter more feminine looking headgear. “Maybe it’s the female.”

Jack frowned at the photo and grimaced. “Look Hank, I’m bringing Daniel and two guests to Colorado and pick up the artifacts. They don’t belong at the SGC.”

“Where do they belong?”

“I’ll tell you in person. We’ll try to get there this evening.”

“But why would…?” Daniel looked at him.

“I don’t know.” Jack looked at him with a mischievous grin. “Did you and Carolyn ever get together?”

“No.” Daniel looked at him in surprise. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, she has the female Helmet.” He grinned at his friend teasingly. 

After hanging up from Landry and sending Daniel off to get packed, Jack shuffled through his desk drawer and located the business card he was seeking. He dialed an outside line and waited for the line to pick up.

“Daily Planet, Clark Kent, may I help you?”

“Mr. Kent, this is General O’Neill.”

“Ah, yes Sir. What can I do for you?”

“Actually, I think I can help you. We’ve located the missing Museum piece you are looking for.”

“You have?” the young man was obviously surprised. “Where is it?”

“Now, it is presently in a secure area on a military installation. If you can meet me at Andrews Air Force Base this afternoon, we can go and retrieve it.”

“When?”

“How soon can you get there?”

Jack could hear Clark talking to a woman, then turned back to the phone. “An hour?”

“Good, we’ll meet you there.”

One hour later, Daniel who was acting as spotter, waived at the reporter to direct him to the Passenger Terminal. “Good to see you, Doctor Jackson.”

Daniel smiled at the young man. “You’ll have to show me how you get around so quickly.”

“We all have our secrets.”

“That is the truth.” He led Kent into the building to where Jack was using his three stars to get a jet brought out for his use. He saw them and turned to greet their guest.

“Glad you could make it so quickly.” O’Neill shook his hand. “I didn’t think you wanted it experimented on.”

“No, Sir. That certainly wouldn’t be my first choice.” Clark frowned. “Oliver couldn’t make it this quickly.” He said as he noticed Jack looking around as if searching for someone.

“Oh, that’s okay. I’m just looking for our pilot.” Jack realized Kent’s confusion. “It’s probably just as well.” He noticed a young man signaling him. “There he is, let’s go. This has to be quick. I have a meeting tomorrow but I wanted to be sure there are no problems with this hand off.” He looked at Daniel then back at Clark and nodded. They headed out the front doors to a sleek Lear jet. “The object appeared on a woman’s desk. It is not the usual subject, but the other one you mentioned.”

“Yes, I checked. The other one is still secure.” Kent assured him.

“I don’t know why the helmet went to this person.” Daniel commented. “She’s a friend of mine but we’re not involved.”

Clark smiled at his confusion. “From what I understand the two personalities are not always romantically involved in the beginning. It sometimes takes time.”

“Well, this young woman is a physician. I doubt she’ll be interested.” Jack commented drily. “She’s not the hero type.”

“You never know,” Clark commented. “You just never know.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: A second helmet appears at the SGC. Crossover with Smallville after Icarus.  


* * *

The threesome arrived at the SGC just before dark. Clark was amazed at the amount of identification and security checkpoints he had to get through. Even though Lois’s dad was a General he’d never experienced this type of military efficiency.

As they walked through the subterranean tunnels passing civilian scientists, Air Force, Army and Marine personnel Clark absorbed all the minutia of the amazing building. Finally, Jack indicated a plain wooden door, knocked lightly then pushed it open. “Walter! I’m home.”

A smallish, balding bespectacled man in a blue uniform immediately rose and stood at attention. “Sir, Good Evening General” he spoke in a crisp voice. “You too, Doctor Jackson.”

Jack waved his hand. “At ease.” The man relaxed. “Is Hank in?”

“Yes, Sir.” Walter nodded. “He’s not in a good mood.”

“Ah well, nobody in that office is ever in a good mood.” Jack smiled and motioned to Daniel and Clark to follow him into the next room that was decorated with a desk, some chairs, flags and lots of military memorabilia.

Gen Landry was seated at the desk scribbling his name on some pieces of paper. He looked up as the trio entered. “Jack. Daniel. Mr. Kent.” He greeted them. “Now Jack, tell me why a newspaper reporter for the Daily Planet is in my office, much less in Cheyenne Mountain.”

“Well, he’s apparently not only a reporter but the foremost living expert on traveling Helmets.” Jack replied as he sat down in the chair directly across from Hank. Daniel and Clark remained standing.

“Did you say helmets as in plural?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, there are two of them. Yours is apparently the Female in a set.” He glanced suspiciously at Daniel then continued. “We don’t know why Carolyn was involved in this.”

Daniel looked at his friend then at Landry and remarked to the General. “I have been stalked by the male version.”

Clark looked to Jack who nodded. “The helmets belonged to two people that you might have heard about. In the Sixties there was a group called the Justice Society. Hawkman and Hawkgirl were members.”

Landry looked at him in disbelief. “The Justice Society? I thought that was a criminal ring that took over in several northeastern cities.” He paused. “I thought they were all dead or in jail.”

”The Justice Society is an odd name for a group of criminals, wouldn’t you say?” Jack said drily. “Sounds to me like there were some legal shenanigans involved.”

“Well, even so” Hank frowned at his superior officer. “What does that have to do with the mysterious Helmet that appeared on Carolyn’s desk?”

“Before we make any guesses,” Daniel said calmly. “May we see it?”

“Sure,” Landry said as he stood up and came around his desk to join them. “It’s right where she found it. When you said you were coming, I made the office off limits. I figured you’d like to see it where landed.”

“Good, that may be beneficial.”

“It’s in the medical area. This way.” Hank led the way out of his office and down the corridor.

The three followed him through several twists and turns and finally into the elevator. Several floors down they exited into yet more corridors.

“How big is this place?” Clark asked Daniel in a stage whisper.

“Over twenty floors. You’ve only see the public exterior.” He smiled to himself. “And every time I come back there seems to be more of it.”

“Where’s SG1?” O’Neill looked at Landry.

“Off uh, base on assignment. Carter's here though. She's in from Area 51.” He replied cagily looking at Kent as he led the trio around a corner and into a modern medical clinic. A petite dark haired woman stood up from behind a table that was obviously a temporary desk. “Mr. Kent, this is Dr. Lam.” Landry indicated the physician. “She was the recipient of the Helmet.”

“Hello again, Carolyn.” Jack smiled at her. “Good to see you’re still here.”

“I’ve had my doubts General, believe me. Especially this week.”

Daniel reached out to her and took her arm. “Don’t worry. I survived my helmet experience. It’s not dangerous, to us anyway.”

“The General told me one appeared on your desk also.” The young woman smiled at him. “Do these things happen a lot?”

“No, not normally.” He replied. “But I have been known to have a few odd things occur.”

“That’s saying a lot.” Jack shook his head at his friend. “Well come on. Let’s get this thing and get going.”

Clark nodded. He wanted to be certain it was Shiera’s helmet and to get it safely back to the Museum. He picked the golden headpiece up and turned it in his hands. It was the Hawkgirl helmet complete with the ominous crack through the face and up to the brow.

“But Jack,” Daniel was protesting as they opened the office. “This is the perfect time for an experiment.”

“What kind of experiment?” Lam asked suspiciously as she followed the men into her office.’’

Clark was both pleased and dismayed to be able to identify the object as the missing helmet. He reached for it, to have Daniel touch him on the shoulder.

“How is it that you aren’t concerned about handling it?” The Archeologist asked quietly. “I know what it can do, but you reach for it as if it were nothing to you.”

“I do know that it cannot affect me.” Kent answered honestly.

“And why is that?” Daniel asked suspiciously still in a stage whisper. “Are you an alien?”

Clark turned to stare at the older man. Daniel chuckled. “Don’t worry. I have some very good alien friends. I was married to one for a time.”

Kent indicated O’Neill. “Does he know?”

“Yeah, he was at my wedding.” Then Daniel tilted his head. “Oh, you mean about you? He may suspect, but he’s not as sure as I am.”

“And you’re sure?”

“Pretty much.” Daniel smiled at him, and then turned to Carolyn. “Well, since we’re in a secured area do you want to do some experiments?”

The pretty dark haired doctor looked nervously at him. Jack and Hank downright glared. “Do you think it wise, Daniel?”

“Well, you can’t fly away down here.” He replied with a grin to Jack’s eye roll. “I would just like to ask you some questions while you’re wearing it.”

“Well, if you’re going to experiment we’d better call Carter or she’ll kill us.” Jack stepped over to the phone and dialed out.

By the time Carolyn was ready to don the helm, Sam Carter trotted in. “Hey, what’s going on?”

O’Neill frowned at the trio quietly talking while Daniel held the Hawkgirl headgear. “Jackson on a rampage. He wants Carolyn to try it on.”

“I wanted her to also, but the General,” she indicated Landry. “Wouldn’t let us.”

“Hey, she’s the only daughter I’ve got okay.” Hank said defensively. “Besides we didn’t know what it was or where it came from. I remember Hawkgirl though. I had a crush on her.”

“What does Daniel have to do with the uh, Hawkgirl helmet?” Sam asked curiously. “And why is it the Hawk Girl helmet?”

“Daniel is being stalked by the Hawk Man helmet.” Jack handed her the photos. “Or is it seduced?”

“Oh really?” she commented. “Daniel?”

“Oh you know our Daniel,” Jack replied with a sigh. “Never a dull moment.”

“What happened to his fear of heights?”

“It seems to have flown away.”

“And who’s the other man?”

“I’ll explain later, but he is our expert on the helmet…or as close as we have to one.”

The blonde scientist nodded at her old boss. “Okay, I’ll take your word for it.”

Carolyn cautiously put the helmet on her head. “Why is it cracked?”

“Shiera was killed in battle.” Clark replied quietly. “As was Carter. It seems to be the way the curse works.”

“Curse?” Landry interrupted. “What curse? Nobody said anything about a curse.”

Daniel looked at him patiently. “Don’t worry. It won’t apply unless we get married.”

“What?” Carolyn looked at him in surprise through the eyeholes. “Married? We’re not even dating.”

Daniel smiled at her. “I don’t think we’re meant for these. I think they are just searching for potential wearers.”

She nodded and slipped the helmet on over her dark hair. Daniel had picked up a steno pad and was dating and timing the page. “Okay?” At her nod he continued. “Carolyn, do you feel any attempt at contact from the helmet?”

The young woman frowned. “Not contact exactly, but a sort of awareness.” She raised her hand to the crack and stroked the flaw gently. “Maybe this is interfering.”

“What are you getting?”

“More tacit feelings and some, oh, there.” She seemed to stare off into the distance. “I see a desert. Egypt. There’s the Sphinx.”

“Anything else?” Clark, Sam, Jack and Hank were now also listening intently.

“I see a dark skinned man with a shaven head. She’s very attracted to him, in love. He hands her the helmet, or no, maybe she hands a different one to him. I have a sensation of flying now. It’s exhilarating, to look down as see the chariots. Then another older man and there’s fear and much sadness.” Carolyn paused and took a deep breath. “The older man is angry and he’s shouting at them.” She looked sadly at Daniel. “You’re right. The curse is horrible, but it’s not for us.”

“What is this curse?” Landry asked cautiously.

Daniel sighed. “What we’ve learned is that a priest envied Lord Khufu and his Lady Chay-Ara their deep love. He wanted the lady for his own. Khufu fought him and won, but the priest cursed them to die violently, then be reunited in their next lives fall in love and die again.” He looked at Clark who nodded. “Carter and his wife Shiera lived their last lives in the Justice Society as its leaders Hawkman and Hawkgirl. She was killed back in the 60s. Carter died only last year.”

Clark spoke. “He told my fiancé that he’d started having visions of his wife. He was expecting it, looked forward to it.”

“So now we’re sure this is the Hawkgirl Helmet?” Hank asked. “What needs to be done with it?”

“We have the Hawkman Helmet secured in a vault with another helmet. I believe that this one belongs with its mate.”

Daniel nodded. “Yes, I agree. This one hasn’t anything to do with aliens.”

“Where does it, er they, get their powers from?” Landry asked.

“Magic.” Daniel answered firmly.

“Magic?”

“Magic is often what man calls technology before he understands its actions.” Carter shrugged. “A lot of our equipment would have been called magic just fifty years ago.”

Hank looked at Jack for support. O’Neill only shrugged. “It’s easier if you just smile and nod.”

Landry frowned and shook his head. “How did you do this for so long?”

“I smiled and nodded a lot.”

“Well, I guess just take the damned thing and lock it up so it’s not stalking Carolyn. I’m finally beginning to have conversations with my ex-wife.”

“I’ll be happy to.” Clark smiled. “Dr. Jackson has asked for permission to come and study the helmets, so if you ever want to ah, visit it you’re welcome.”

“Visit?” Landry commented in surprise.

“Well, it did select her.” He continued. “As I understand it, you can reject it but if you need it or change your mind it will still accept you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Carolyn replied dryly. “But unless we’re invaded by aliens, I think I have enough challenges right here.”

Clark looked at Daniel and the two men smiled.

“Nope, not this week.” Jackson replied. “I’m too busy with that last treaty review.”

“Well, let’s get packed gentlemen.” Jack pushed. “I have to brief the IOA tomorrow and I am so looking forward to that.”

After fond farewells, the three men got back onto the plane and returned to Washington in near silence. Jack slept, Daniel picked up a magazine and Clark had managed to find a copy of the Daily Planet in the Lear Jet. As they stood on the flight line and waited for the car O’Neill turned to Jackson. “Are you really going to the museum to study the helmets?” O’Neill asked.

“Clark said I could.” His friend replied. “With someone else there to watch me.”

“Of course, that’s just a precaution.” The younger man put in. “I don’t know how much of a siren song the helmet carries for Dr. Jackson. I wouldn’t want him to be taken unwillingly.”

“Oh, that’s not likely to happen.” Jack said grimly. “He’s usually willing.”

“Said the man who got married overnight.”

“Said the man who got married on the first date.”

“And yes, they were both aliens.” Daniel smiled at Clark’s expression.

“Hey.” O’Neill objected.

“Well, Jack. Don’t worry; I’m not going to marry Clark.”

“Yes, Lois would kill me.” The aforementioned man laughed at the concept.

“He’s an alien?” Jack asked in startled realization.

“Of course. How else could he get from Metropolis to Washington in an hour? Taxi cab?”

“I should have known.” Jack covered his eyes. “Daniel I swear you attract them.”

“Possibly.”

Jack looked up and over at Clark. “Do you need a lift back to Metropolis?”

“No, actually it will be quicker if I just go by myself.” He carefully inspected the canvas bag that held the helmet, mace and harness to insure it was secure. “Thanks for your help in retrieving this. You made it a lot easier.”

“So, what, you gonna fly?” Jack asked.

“Something like that.” Clark smiled at the two men. “Daniel, when you get ready to come to the museum give me a call so someone can meet you there to let you in.”

“I will, and maybe I can get some information for you from the inscriptions on the brow bands of the helmets.” Daniel looked pensively at his new friend. “The words are ancient Egyptian, not alien.”

“That’s good to know at least.” Clark slipped the bag over his shoulder. “Goodbye. I’ll see you soon.” He turned and walked around the corner of the Passenger Terminal.

“So, study the helmets?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Cause I asked and he said I could.” Daniel answered him with a grin.

“Can I come?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Well, I didn’t ask about you.” Daniel replied archly “But I suppose so. He likes you. Evidently his future father-in-law is also a General but,” he raised a finger to Jack. “Don’t tell him Clark is an alien. It would ruin the surprise.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

A dark blue Air Force sedan pulled up on the flight line and they got into the car to go to their homes. They had a busy day tomorrow.

The End.


End file.
